Felix
Felix is a vampire member of the Volturi guards. His motivations are not at all described in the books. The only cues to discern his character are his physical actions and his talks to Bella and Edward. Physical appearance Bella describes Felix as " very big, tall, and thick through the shoulders ", and that his size reminds her of Emmett Cullen. He is described as having a slightly olive complexion which looks odd combined with his chalky skin. He also ha s short, cropped, black hair, though in the film portrayal, Felix has dark brown hair that is layered. He is not gifted, unlike most of the Volturi. It is assumed that he is kept in the guard because of his immense strength and physicality. He also is thought to be a fighter, because of his eager optimism at the chance of a fight. In Breaking Dawn, Bella meets Felix again, describing him as hulking and menacing as an iron-spiked cudgel. History ''New Moon'' In New Moon, Felix helps to hold members of the Cullen family while Aro, Caius, and Marcus deliberate on the decision on what to do with Alice, Bella, and Edward. His wanting Bella to stay in Volterra angers Edward. In the movie adaptation, Felix and Edward enter a fight, with Felix winning, and almost killing Edward. ''Eclipse'' In Eclipse, Aro sends Felix, Jane and three other members to Seattle after a series of mysterious and conspicuous murders began to commit. They enter the battle site where the Cullens fight the newborn army after the battle. At the end of the battle, he moves in to confront the Cullens, and determine, along with Jane, what to do with them after what happened. It was also Felix that burned Bree after the Volturi decided to "dispose" of her. He is seen deliberating with Jane, Alec, and Demetri in the film adaptation of Eclipse. ''Breaking Dawn'' In Breaking Dawn, Felix travels to Forks with the Volturi after Irina reported the Cullens' creation of an immortal child, which later turns out to be a great misunderstanding. Felix expresses sadness with the thought of killing Bella. While Aro interrogates the Cullens' witnesses, Felix is one of three guards to protect him. He retreats to Volterra with his coven after the confrontation ended "almost" peacefully. Personality In New Moon, he is seemingly disappointed when Bella can't stay in Volterra, and Edward seems annoyed by his infatuation with her. In Eclipse, when the Volturi finally notice the chaos, he winks at Bella. In Breaking Dawn, he compliments Bella's "new face" and says, "It's too bad...". Although he trails off, Bella assumes he was about to say that it was too bad that they were going to have to kill her. Bella, then, sarcastically agrees; and he winks, yet again. He is somewhat of a comedian and a flirt, and in New Moon, Bella sees him wink at Gianna, the Volturi`s human secretary, who responds by giggling. Otherwise, Felix is shown few times. It seems he is very good freinds with Demetri. Abilities Meyer stated that Felix's talent is his fighting abilities and physical strength (comparable to Emmett Cullen). No matter how good anyone else is in physical combat, Felix will always remain one, or most likely, several steps ahead of them. Coupled with his large size and muscular build, Felix is probably one of the most physically imposing vampire in the Volturi Guard, if not the world. Daniel Cudmore described him as being animalistically powerful. Film portrayal Daniel Cudmore first portrayed Felix in the ''New Moon'' film, and returned in Eclipse. He will also return in the second half of Breaking Dawn. He has recently confirmed that his shooting in the films has been complete. Appearances *''New Moon'' **''New Moon'' film *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse'' film *''Breaking Dawn'' **''Breaking Dawn Part II'' External links * Stephenie Meyer's official website * The Twilight Series' official website * The Twilight Lexicon See also * Aro * Caius * Marcus * Volturi Category:Members of the Volturi Guard Category:Males Category:New Moon characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner characters